


Battle

by MissCactus



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bien qu'elles ne se montrent pas forcément, il y a de nombreuses fans de Boy's Love dans le monde. Le problème survient lorsque deux d'entre elles se retrouvent devant un même livre, ne voulant pas vraiment le donner à l'autre. A partir de ce moment-là, tout dégénère !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

«Ja... Je... Jen...»

Une jeune étudiante (1) déambulait dans les rayons de la librairie en prononçant des bouts mots ne voulant rien dire aux oreilles des autres clients, à la recherche d'un livre qu'elle convoitait depuis près de trois semaines déjà. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle avait finit la rangée des J, sans trouver son roman.

«C'est peut-être ranger par auteurs?»

Elle revint rapidement au début du rayon à la lettre A et marcha encore un peu. Elle sourit en arrivant devant la lettre E et en voyant ce qu'elle cherchait. Etsuko Kiyomizu (1), une des meilleures auteurs de Boy's Love, après Akikawa Yayoi évidemment.

La jeune brune posa sa main sur le dernier tome paru lorsqu'une autre main rencontra la sienne. Elle retira rapidement ses doigts en regardant la personne à ses côtés qui avait fait de même. Une femme se tenait à sa droite, châtain, ne semblant pas très âgée.

«-Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave.»

Elle sourit aux paroles de son homologue et retendit sa main qui effleura une nouvelle fois les doigts de cette même personne. Elles les retirèrent et s'envoyèrent des regards noirs, les deux ayant désormais compris qu'elles étaient en réalité ennemies. Les deux femmes se mirent face à face, se jugeant du regard pendant quelques secondes. Les secondes passèrent lentement, comme si elles étaient des minutes. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voyaient les personnes qui les regardaient bizarrement ou encore celles qui passaient à côté d'elles sans leur accorder un regard. Elles étaient seules, face à face, se battant pour le dernier livre de Etsuko Kiyomizu en magasin.

Beaucoup de personnes disaient du mal de cette auteur, mais elles deux savaient très bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Une description des lieux et des personnages magnifque, une histoire d'amour touchante et les héros de ses romans étaient toujours attachants et drôles. Et parfois, lorsqu'elles avaient de la chance, une petite scène de sexe ici où là pointait le bout de son nez pour les faire rêver, toujours avec ce style d'écriture parfait. En bref, ces livres étaient définitivement incontournables. Et pas question de le donner à une autre personne!

«-Dis-moi petite, si je ne me trompe pas tu n'es pas en âge de lire ces livres.

-Dites-moi ma vieille, si je ne me trompe pas vous n'êtes plus en âge de lire ces livres.»

Ladite vieille n'apprécia pas vraiment le surnom trouvé par cette gamine. Elle fronça les sourcils mais continua en affichant un petit sourire:

«Ne nous battons pas pour ce livre, je m'appelle Eri Aikawa, et toi?» Demanda la plus âgée des deux.

«Lidiya...» Répondit-elle suspicieusement.

«Oh, c'est un joli prénom, tu ne viens pas d'ici pas vrai?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Bien, alors Lidiya, comme tu le vois il ne reste qu'un seul exemplaire du roman, alors je propose qu'on se mette d'accord sur qui va l'avoir, ok? Ne nous faisons pas remarquer.»

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que son sourire s'effaça pour être remplacer par un visage fermé. Elle attrapa rapidement le livre, le cacha derrière son dos et parti à reculons pour éviter que l'étudiante ne le lui prenne. Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune fille avait vu le coup venir et elle lui assena un croche-pied qui la fit tomber en arrière. Dans sa chute, son trésor lui échappa et Lidiya se précipita sur l'objet de ses convoitises. Lorsque le roman fut dans ses mains, elle se releva le plus rapidement possible en espérant enfin sortit mais non, la femme à terre agrippa sa cheville et la tourna de toutes ses forces pour la tordre, ce qui fit tomber l'étudiante. S'enchaîna par la suite un combat où coups de pieds et coups de poings étaient les bienvenues. De plus, elles se tiraient tellement fort les cheveux qu'on aurait dit qu'elles allaient se les arracher.

Non loin de là, un jeune médecin cherchait un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son amant. Étant un fanatique de littérature, il était évident que son choix allait se porter sur un best-seller d'un auteur très apprécié. Il flânait dans les rayons lorsqu'il entendit des cris et vit un attroupement autour d'un rayon. Il avança, curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait, et tomba sur deux femmes en train de se battre, ce qui le choqua fortement. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut le fait que l'une des deux avaient quand même un âge assez... Avancé? – il se promit d'aller s'excuser pour avoir pensé ce genre de chose.

Aikawa et Lidiya ne remarquèrent pas les gens autour d'elles, trop occupés pour avoir ce chef-d'œuvre. Elles commençaient à s'essouffler lorsque l'étudiante remarqua un jeune homme – plutôt mignons, avouons-le – qui les regardait ébahit. Elle fut scotchée par son énorme taille ce qui permit à l'éditrice de se ruer sur elle pour lui faire une sorte de prise de catch qui la fit tomber par terre. Elle prit le livre et partit en courant du côté des caisses, sachant qu'elle avait très peu de temps avant que l'autre folle pré-pubère n'arrive.

Le temps que ladite pré-pubère se relève avec l'aide du géant – c'était que cette vieille n'y était pas allée de main morte! –, l'éditrice avait déjà déposé l'argent sur le comptoir et était partit en courant cher elle.

Appuyée contre le bras du jeune homme – son épaule étant définitivement trop loin pour elle –, l'étudiante fulminait. L'autre mégère avait réussi à lui piquer son livre juste sous son nez... Quelle honte! Elle devait avoir au moins cinquante ans!

«Est-ce que tout va bien?»

La question à ne pas poser.

«Est-ce que tout va bien... Est-ce que tout va bien...» Elle lui lança un regard noir. «-Tu te fous de moi j'espère! C'est de ta faute si je me suis fait battre par une vieille peau de soixante-dix piges et tu oses me demander si tout va bien?!

-Euh... Soixante-dix?

-Quelle idée de faire cette taille toi aussi! Comment tu fais pour embrasser ta copine, tu te fous à genoux ou quoi?! En plus t- Aïe!»

Elle leva rapidement sa cheville sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée et la massa en grimaçant.

«-Je suis désolé, je vais te ramener chez toi.

-Non.

-... Comment?» Nowaki ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse.

«-Maintenant que je suis là avec une cheville cassée...

-N'exagérons rien.

-... Autant que tu te fasses pardonner en m'achetant le dernier Junaï Egoïst.»

oOoOo

«Merci.»

Nowaki soupira en déposant sa tasse de thé à côté du roman qu'il avait acheté à la jeune fille, jeune fille qui sirotait tranquillement sa boisson en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds sans la moindre pudeur. Le jeune homme détourna le regard en soufflant une nouvelle fois. Son amant avait raison, il était beaucoup trop gentil... Surtout avec des inconnus.

Techniquement ce n'était pas de sa faute si Lidiya s'était tordue la cheville – même pas une entorse, juste un petit truc de rien du tout ! –, ni s'il était grand. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû acheter ce livre mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu résister.

«Désolée pour tout à l'heure, dans le magasin.» Dit la jeune fille en posant sa tasse. «Reprenons depuis le début.» Elle lui tendit la main. «Je m'appelle Koshizume Lidiya. Enchantée.»

Le brun la regarda surpris avant de lui serrer la main.

«K-Kusama Nowaki.»

Elle sourit et bu une gorgée de son thé.

«C'est plutôt grand ici.» Remarqua-t-elle. «Vous vivez seul ?»

Le médecin s'étonna un peu du vouvoiement utilisé alors que moins d'une heure auparavant elle ne se gênait pas pour l'insulter...

«-Non, nous sommes deux.

-Une petite amie ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Plus, ou moins ?

-Plus que moins.» Silence. «Non, moins que plus... Enfin je crois.»

Il réfléchit un petit moment, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait qualifier le professeur de ''petite amie'', mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fat qu'ils étaient tout de même en couple...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le claquement de la porte d'entrée, suivi d'un «Tadaima.» lancé par une voix bien connue.

«Okaeri, Hiro-san.» Répondit Nowaki qui avait retrouvé son sourire habituel.

«Petite amie, hein...» Dit pensivement Lidiya, le regard fixé sur le nouvel arrivant.

«Pas vraiment... Je ne pouvais pas le qualifier de tel. C'est la personne avec qui je vis, Hiroki K-

-Kamijou-sensei. Mon professeur de littérature.»

Hiroki se figea entendant ces paroles. Il se disait bien qu'il avait déjà vu cette fille quelque part, mais sûrement pas dans un de ses cours !

Merde... Pensa-t-il. Cet imbécile heureux de Nowaki lui avait forcément dit qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et même qu'ils étaient en couple. Si elle vendait la mèche à l'université les autres élèves sauront que s'il est avec quelqu'un il devait être ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu gentil (ce qu'il n'était pas, Nowaki était juste débile de la qualifier comme tel ou encore ''adorable'' qu'il disait) et sa réputation serait alors foutue. Les étudiants se permettraient de ne plus écouter et de parler, le proviseur entendrait des rumeurs toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres, il déciderait alors de le virer et lorsqu'il l'annoncerait à Nowaki il ne voudrait plus le voir, le traiterait d'incapable et le jetterait à la rue. Akihiko le verrait dans cet état déplorable et ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui ou de l-

«Je vais rentrer. Merci pour le livre et le thé Nowaki-san. Et encore désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le magasin, c'était vraiment déplacé de ma part. Au revoir.» Dit tranquillement celle qui allait ruiner sa vie, en se levant.

«Ne vous en faites pas, je garderai bien votre petit secret. Je trouve juste trop cool que celui qu'on appelle ''Démon'' soit en fait gentil au point que quelqu'un sorte avec lui et emménage même avec.» Ajouta-t-elle en passant à côté du brun.

«-Hiro-san est adora-

-Tais-toi abruti !»

Lidiya sortit de l'appartement sur ces belles paroles, sachant que très bien que son professeur allait désormais s'acharner sur elle pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne parle jamais de ce moment embarrassant.

oOoOo

«Sensei qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Cette scène de sexe est complètement nulle !» Cria l'éditrice en regardant l'auteur, affolée. Aussitôt dit, elle pensa quelle n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi directe. Akihiko la regardait avec tellement de haine dans les yeux qu'elle pensa qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

Elle se leva rapidement et partit dans la chambre du sensei en question pour chercher quelques uns de ses anciens BL.

«Usami-sensei, venez voir ! Si vous n'avez vraiment pas d'inspiration il vous suffit de prendre des petits bouts de scènes dans vos autres livres.» Elle baissa la voix en remarquant que son homologue l'avait suivie et se trouvait désormais juste derrière elle. «Ou vous pouvez tout simplement vous aider de Misaki-kun.»

La mauvaise humeur de l'homme revint au galop en entendant ces paroles.

«-Sensei ?

-Misaki a… Il a décidé… De ne plus rien faire jusqu'à ses partiels.

-Mais ils sont…

-Dans quatre mois, Aikawa.» Soupira-t-il. «Quatre mois…» Il s'assit sur son lit. «Si Misaki tient, je ne pourrai plus écrire durant tout ce temps. Il l'est l'une de mes principales sources d'inspiration.»

A cet instant, deux voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et une tête brune passa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«Elle est arrivée, Usagi-san. On va dans ma chambre pour travailler, je descendrai pour préparer le dîner.» L'écrivain acquiesça et le jeune partit en souriant.

«-On ?

-Il a invité une personne de sa classe pour un exposé en anglais.

-Je vois…Dites-moi sensei, vous ne seriez pas jaloux par hasard ?»

L'argenté le regarda gravement en s'appuyant sur ses paumes de mains, ayant posé ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se soutenir.

«Complètement.»

L'éditrice soupira face à cette réponse. Elle prit quelques romans et le bras de l'homme qui déprimait avant de redescendre dans le salon.

«Allez Usami-sansei, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il me faut votre manuscrit pour dans trois jours maximum !»

«Tu ne sais pas lire le japonais ?!» S'étonna Misaki.

«-Mais non, tu ne m'écoutes pas ou quoi ? Je sais lire enfin, mais c'est juste que j'ai plus de mal, ça ne vient pas naturellement.

-Ça doit être dur…

-J'ai juste l'impression d'être au même niveau qu'un CE1.

-Un quoi ?»

La jeune fille pouffa.

«Tu me fais trop rire Misaki.» Elle regarda sa montre. «Je vais y aller, si je rentre trop tard je vais me faire engueuler.

-Reste pour le dîner…

-Merci mais si je reste je vais rater mon bus.

-D'accord… Je vais en bas, quand tu seras prête je t'accompagnerai à ton arrêt.

-Ah, c'est trop mignon mais je pense que ton petit copain ne sera pas trop d'accord.

-Mon quoi ?!»

Elle le poussa dehors avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bien réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et rassembla ses affaires. Au moment de prendre son portable pour appeler sa mère, elle remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa poche de manteau, là où il se situait habituellement. Elle fouilla dans son jean, regarda dans son sac, mais peine perdue, il n'était nulle part.

«Misaki !» Appela-t-elle en sortant de la chambre. «T'aurais pas vu mon téléphone ? Je crois que je l'avais mis sur t-»

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnue la femme aux côtés de son ami. L'étudiante descendit lentement les marches en fusillant du regard l'éditrice qui la fixait narquoisement. Une fois face à face, ce fut la plus vieille qui prit la parole en première.

«La livre» La brune plissa les yeux. «était vraiment super, Lidiya.»

Trop c'est trop

Dans un cri de guerre qui fit sursauter les deux hommes présents dans la pièce, la brune se jeta sur Aikawa en lui arrachant son sac à main pour reprendre son roman. Elles roulèrent par terre dans tout l'appartement en se mordant et en se donnant des coups.

Je travaille trop, je délire. Fut la pensée commune qu'eurent Misaki et Akihiko qui décidèrent de se coucher, espérant que tout ceci ne soit vraiment qu'un rêve.


End file.
